deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Just What the Doctor Ordered
'Just What the Doctor Ordered '''is a Darknet File in the ''Breach game mode of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The file concerns an investigation into the death of a six-year-old leukemia patient who was receiving treatment from VersaLife. This Darknet File is initiated by a node located at around the middle of the node map in Network_1A, which is the second network in Breach. Completing this file unlocks the achievement Data Detective, and permits access to the next Darknet File, A Life's Work. Plot While progressing through the Palisade's network, the Ripper comes across an encrypted Darknet file placed there by ShadowChild. ShadowChild tells the Ripper that he is ready to become a "real" Ripper, and asks the Ripper to make a difference by exposing the truth behind cases that she calls "Darknet Files." This file concerns a girl named Lindsey, who was diagnosed with leukemia when she was 5. ShadowChild informs the Ripper that VersaLife offered to conduct an experimental treatment free of charge, but Lindsey died while under care at VersaLife. There were several irregular clauses in the treatment contract, including clauses stipulating that if Lindsey died during the treatment, VersaLife could not be held legally responsible for Lindsey's death and would maintain possession of the body. Lindsey's treatments were initially successful, but she fell into a coma and passed away shortly after. Lindsey's parents, suspecting foul play, have hired Rippers to obtain closure to the circumstances behind her death. The Ripper proceeds to locate Lindsey's autopsy report, revealing that Lindsey died of immune system failure. The Ripper forwards the autopsy report to Shorthand, ShadowChild's medical contact. Shorthand observes that the autopsy report is incomplete in that a blood analysis is missing. The Ripper then locates Lindsey's medical history. The medical history reveals that Lindsey was responding well to the experimental therapy. Remarkably, the therapy caused her white blood cells to normalize and the disease to regress by seventy-five percent, seemingly indicating that VersaLife had successfully developed a cure for the cancer. The medical history also reveals that Lindsey was, in a manner unusual to normal medical procedure, given a new medication called "Thanazepam." Shorthand tells the Ripper to find more information about this medication. The Ripper uncovers further evidence in the form of an encrypted email, which ShadowChild helps decrypt. The email reveals that Lindsey was given "Nanotech treatments" and that the nanites used in the treatments, in addition to treating Lindsey's conditions, have also been shown to be effective against a variety of viruses. The email also states that Lindsey was transferred to the Roccasecca Beach VersaLife facility, where she was to be given a dosage of Thanazepam, induced into a coma, and be falsely documented as having died due to a failure in the immune system. Given that Lindsey's death was faked, the Ripper contacts Watchstan68 for a rescue attempt. With the Ripper's assistance in disabling the security system, Watchstan68's team succeeds in breaking into the heavily guarded Roccasecca Beach facility and is able to rescue Lindsey. If asked about the location of the child, Watchstan68 will say that she has been reunited with her parents and that he will outfit the child and her parents with new identities to start new lives. News report Back now to that confusing tale of life... or is it death? ... coming out of the United States. Sources tell me that a yet-to-be-identified group of mercenaries broke into a cutting-edge VersaLife research facility, hoping to find and rescue this girl: Lindsey Thompson. The group claims VersaLife has been using the six-year-old as a test subject for experimental nano-technology research after faking her death a short while ago. VersaLife emphatically denies the salacious claim, although they did admit to experiencing unexpected faults in their security measures. They believe a lone hacker may be responsible. I wish I could tell you which side of this story is true, folks, but when asked to produce the supposedly resurrected girl and her family, the mercenaries refused, saying only that she is in a safe location, quote, "out of reach of the cruel hands of the medical industrial complex." Unquote. Sadly, all of this drama has taken a toll on VersaLife's stock price. At its lowest point today, shares were down a whopping thirty-seven percent. Most analysts say the company will weather this controversy in the long run. So maybe now is the perfect time to invest in VersaLife? This is Eliza Cassan, reporting to you live -- from Picus. Epilogue The Ripper later learns from ShadowChild that Lindsey died shortly after being reunited with her parents. ShadowChild believes that VersaLife had implemented a self-destruct functionality into the nanites to protect their research. The Ripper will never know whether the nanites were set to self-destruct, or were only capable of keeping Lindsey alive when she was within range of VersaLife's facility. Trivia * The name of the drug "Thanazepam" appears to be derived from the Greek word "thanatos," meaning "death." Category:Breach Darknet Files